


SUPERTREKTIONARY

by Iambic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Gen, superdictionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the bridge crew of the starship Enterprise encounter a glitch in translation software.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUPERTREKTIONARY

"Captain," Chekov says, "I have detected an **anomaly**. I have detected something that does not usually happen. It has effected the translation software."

Spock looks up from his station. "You do not need to **repeat** yourself. You do not need to state the same concept twice."

"So what's the **problem**?" asks Kirk. "What's wrong with our current situation?"

"I am not **sure**. I do not have complete certainty." Then Chekov levels a baleful look at both Kirk and Spock. "The translation units still **work**. They still do what they are supposed to do. And I speak English. I can understand you the first time."

Just at that moment, Uhura and Sulu walk in, talking very animatedly in Spanish. Their conversation slowly dies down as they register the confused expressions shared by the rest of the bridge crew present. "What's **wrong**?" Uhura asks. "What isn't as it should be?"

But Spock frowns thoughtfully - well, he doesn't really, but he would be frowning thoughtfully if he weren't quite so Vulcan. "Lieutenant Uhura," he says, "is your translator **enabled**? Is it turned on?"

"I **haven't** turned it on. It is still turned off."

"She's doing it **too**!" Chekov exclaimed. "She is also doing it!"

"**Doing** what?" asks Sulu, as Uhura opens her mouth. "What action is she taking?"

"I don't **know** what they're talking about." Uhura directs a frown of her own toward Chekov, then Kirk, finally resting it upon Spock. "I'm unaware of what they mean."

But Spock nods decisively. "The glitch in the translation software is causing it to repeat whatever we say in a manner that in theory should should make the **original** translation more easily understood," he explains, sitting back down at his station. "It rewords the first translation."

"Looks like we'll finally **understand** everything you say," Kirk says, laughing. "We'll know what all the things you say mean."

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? This is in the style of the 1978 Superdictionary, put out by DC Comics. [Here are some examples.](http://community.livejournal.com/fortycakes/tag/!prompt)


End file.
